


Echoes of You

by damnyoudaddario



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Hand Job, Little bit of smut, M/M, Peaches and Plums, post 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Quentin and the monster are back at the apartment. Q is doing what he does best and letting his thoughts spiral after finding out Eliot is still alive.





	Echoes of You

The room was silent, aside from the sound of rain beating a somber song on the large window in the apartment. The sun had set, leaving the room dimly lit as they sat in silence on the couch. He knew the monster was turned towards him, watching. Always watching. Quentin had resolved to get rid of the monster and make him pay for killing Eliot. Except Eliot was alive.

 

_ Peaches and plums motherfucker _

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered Eliot’s words. Remembered their past that was, but wasn’t. Remembered throwing a peach at Eliot’s back, only for El to turn around quickly enough to catch it, taking a bite as he stalked towards him on the ladder. From where he was on the ladder, Quentin was taller for once. “You really are adorable when you’re cranky” Eliot said as he raised on his toes and kissed him. His lips tasted of peaches.

 

“Quentin, are you not going to talk to me?” the monster asked.

 

He turned to the monster coldly, “You told me he was dead. I- I… I thought he was  _ dead. _ ”

 

“What does it matter? Don’t we have fun Quentin? Why do you care about him so much?”

 

“He’s my best friend. We have spent a whole life together. I- I love him.” Quentin looked away as tears began to well up in his eyes. He just told Eliot he loved him and he wasn’t even there to hear it. “I just want to be alone please.”

 

“Only if you promise to play a game with me later” the monster countered.

 

“Fine. Whatever.” Quentin said, dropping his head in his hands as the monster disappeared to who knows where.

 

Alone, Quentin let the tears fall freely. Eliot had broke through and repeated the exact thing Quentin had told him when he suggested they should take a shot at being together. Right before Eliot rejected him. Did Eliot change his mind or was it just something he knew Quentin would recognize as only he would know, and not the monster? He feared he’d never know now. The monster would be sure that Eliot couldn’t break through again and feared that he might actually get rid of Eliot for good after that. He sobbed into his hands as he felt his chest caving in, making it hard to breathe. 

 

He heard footsteps approaching but couldn't stop the tidal wave of emotions that finally broke through the poor excuse for a levy he had holding them back.

 

“Don’t cry.” A hand ran through his hair and he looked up to see the monster standing over him.

 

“No,” Quentin shook his head. “Not now. Please just go away.”

 

The monster put his hand on Quentin’s chest, pushed him back against the couch and straddled his lap. “Shhh. It’s okay, please don’t cry.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked in confusion. “This isn’t a game!” There wasn’t much more he could handle. This monster, with Eliot’s face and soulful eyes, was staring too intimately at him and it was going to make him break.

 

The monster held Quentin’s face in both hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his cheek and kissed the damp skin there. “Don’t cry Q, I don’t think we have much time.”

 

“Eliot?” Quentin gasped.”El, is it really you?”

 

“Come at me Coldwater,” Eliot whispered with a smile.

 

That was all the proof he needed. Quentin sat up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck as Eliot gently kissed him back. He was always gentle with him.

 

“I’m so sorry Q. I never should have said what I did. I was scared,” he said between kisses. “You were so brave and I was a fucking coward. We probably wouldn’t be in this mess if I had just been honest with you and told you-”

 

Quentin pulled back to gaze into Eliot’s eyes. The sound of his heartbeat in his ears was so loud it drowned out the sound of the rain hammering on the window.

 

“We lived an entire lifetime with each other and, when I get out of here, I want to do it all over again.” Eliot gulped. “Q, I love you.”

 

Quentin slid Eliot’s coat off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head. “I love you Eliot and I’m gonna get rid of the monster and get you back. I promise.” He trailed kisses along his torso as Eliot ran shaking hands through his hair. He remembered how he loved the way Eliot would play with his hair.

 

“Your hair his shorter.” Eliot gave it a little tug. A moan escaped from Quentin’s lips, his back arching into the feeling, grinding their hips together. “Jesus fuck Q, I’ve missed you.” Eliot pulled off Quentin’s shirt throwing it to the floor. He reached down to free Quentin’s growing erection as he sucked one of his nipples into his mouth.

 

Quentin threw his head back in ecstasy as Eliot began stroking him slowly at first, then picking up the pace, pulling a loud moan from him and Quentin instantly covered his mouth.

 

With his free hand, Eliot uncovered his mouth. “I want to hear you Q. Let me hear how I make you feel.”

 

Just hearing Eliot talk to him like that had him coming undone. “El, I need you inside me. It’s been so long.” He whimpered as Eliot started rolling their hips to match the rhythm of his relentless ministrations.

 

“No my dear, this is for you. This is my apology. My confession. My declaration. My promise.” Eliot punctuated each sentence with a thrust of his hips, his body trembling.

 

“Eliot. S-slow down. Not yet. I don’t want it to end.” He said through gasps of pleasure. “I- I’m gonna-”

 

“He’s fighting me Q, he’s coming back.” Eliot panted as he fought back the monster. “Let go for me my love.”

 

“Holy fuuuuuuck!” Quentin spilled his release into Eliot’s hand, shaking from the intensity of the climax Eliot brought out of him.

 

Eliot kissed him feverishly, getting every last bit of contact he could before he lost control of his body again. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“Wait El-”

 

 

“Quentin, where is your shirt? What kind of game are we playing?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queliot fic :) Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos make the world go round <3
> 
> Tumblr: @damnyoudaddario / @nerd-king-quentin


End file.
